Miedos
by Yo-Soy-Mica.XD
Summary: Todo mundo tiene pesadillas, incluyendo al hombre más fuerte del mundo y a su auto-proclamado alumno cyborg (Pésimo título y summary pero que se le puede hacer. Solo recuerden...esto continuara...)


**Mica: ¡Hola mi gente! Sinceramente, me encantan estos dos y estoy esperando ansiosa la segunda temporada. Soy nueva en esta parte pero espero que les guste xq a mí me gusto como quedo. No olviden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas. También lamento los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos. Ahora les dejo lees y ¡adiós! XD**

* * *

Una casa estaba a oscuras, el silencio era lo único que rellenaba el lugar. Afuera, se podían escuchar las voces de la gente y las bocinas de los autos. Pasos se empezaron a escuchar y muy pronto, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver una pequeña figura.

-Estoy en casa…- el chico no esperaba respuesta alguna, así que simplemente entro y se sacó la parte de arriba de su uniforme, tirándolo a un lado y pensando que después se ocuparía de la suciedad y rasguños que tenía su ropa. Se quedó callado, el flequillo de su cabello azabache cubriéndole los ojos. Apretó los labios y los puños, dejándose caer al piso y acurrucándose en una esquina. Sollozo, las lágrimas limpiando ligeramente la mugre y sangre que manchaban sus mejillas.

Se sentía tan solo, el silencio del lugar solamente apretaba y lastimaba más de lo que ya estaba su corazón. Su cuerpo entero tembló. Ni siquiera el ruido que venía de afuera lo ayudaba en esos momentos y el hecho de que su llanto resonara lo hacía sentirse peor…lo hacía sentirse débil.

-D-Duele…duele mucho…- la oscuridad a su alrededor lo empezaba a ahogar. Se abrazó a sí mismo, comenzaba a hacer mucho frio. –Me siento muy solo…-

 ** _Saitama…_**

-D-Duele…ayúdame, por favor- suplico a aquella vos que resonaba en la oscuridad. Solo pudo escuchar que aquella voz repetía una y otra vez su nombre. –¡Por favor!- y luego, se sintió caer en un frio y oscuro agujero.

 ** _… … … …_**

-¡Sensei!- se sentó de golpe, sus ojos abriéndose con confusión.

-¿He?- parpadeo levemente, estaba totalmente perdido.

-¡Sensei!- miro a su lado y solo entonces, recordó: estaba en su departamento, con su autoproclamado estudiante Genos arrodillado a su lado y con su mano metálica apoyada en su hombro, mirándolo con preocupación. –Sensei, ¿está bien?-

-Estoy bien, Genos…- un suspiro tembloroso salió de la boca del mayor. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano, sintiendo en ese momento las gotas saldas correr por sus mejillas.

-Aquí tiene- una tela blanca apareció en frente de él. –Estaba llorando mientras dormía, Sensei…- Saitama miro por un momento lo que el cyborg le extendía, para después agarrarlo con los dedos temblorosos y quedándose viéndolo. –Espere aquí, le traeré un vaso con agua-

-¡Genos!- los ojos de Saitama se abrieron con alarma ¡No, no quería estar solo!

-¿Si…?- el rubio se volteo para ver al mayor, sintiendo un repentino tirón. –¡Sensei!- se tensó por completo: estaba en los brazos de su Sensei, quien lo sujetaba moderando su gran fuerza.

-Quédate…por favor…- murmuro con amargura. –No me dejes Genos…-

-Está bien Sensei…- el cyborg dejo escapar un suspiro, sus brazos rodeando al mayor y sus manos frotándole con cariño la espalda. –Estoy aquí…y no me iré- Genos sonrío ligeramente al sentir que el cuerpo del mayor se relajaba.

 ** _Un extra XD_**

-Uh…amm…¿Sensei?- Genos rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Saitama con calma.

-¿Puede soltarme por favor?- el cyborg intento soltarse pero su fuerza no era nada en comparación a la del hombre más fuerte del mundo.

-NO- el mayor simplemente acomodo mejor al menor en su regazo, sus ojos fijos en un manga que había logrado agarrar pero sin prestarle verdadera intención.

-P-Pero Sensei…- Genos maldecía el momento en el que su querido doctor le había puesto más emociones…y aquel modo que lograba que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas como manzanas.

-No te voy a soltar Genos- lo miro de reojo, sonriendo ligeramente al verlo con expresión nerviosa y las mejillas sonrojadas. _–Me gusta verlo así-_ Genos se resignó, dejando escapar un suspiro y apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de Saitama, ya aceptando que no se movería de ahí en un buen tiempo. Sonrío ligeramente,a ninguno de los dos le molestaba eso.


End file.
